The Two Lives Of Alice Cullen
by HazelDear
Summary: Alice Cullen is a vampire with a forgotten past.  Before the bite that changed her life, she was Mary Alice Brandon and she had a covered and sorrowful past.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So it's a new year, I think it's time to start a new story! Here's a story about Alice Cullen before, during, and after she is changed from her POV. I do not own Twilight.**

"Mary Alice is a witch!" My best friend, Opal, pointed her tiny finger at me.

"I am not a witch!" I defended as tears formed down my cheeks.

"Then tell me how would you know that my ma was going to die of pneumonia?" She raised her voice even more.

"I can sense things before they happen. I don't know why, but I just can." I admitted.

"Exactly!" Opal exclaimed. "You're a witch! You've cursed my mother and me! Stay away from me you dirty animal!"

"I AM NOT A WITCH AND I AM NOT AN ANIMAL!" I screamed at her and ran to the place where I feel safest-hidden in swampy bushes.

I sat in the damp bushes. I call this my secret hideout. When I'm alone at my secret hideout, I can be myself because there is no other person to please. I cried my eyes dry.

Everyone calls me a witch because I can see the future of others. I warn others if I know they are in danger, but they believe that I curse them. I'm only thirteen, going on fourteen, and I mean no harm to anyone! Why can't people just accept me and my ability?

I closed my eyes for a minute and a horrifying picture flashed in my brain. I hear my mother scream as an unknown man slashes a knife through her heart. Suddenly, I open my eyes and sprint home.

Cynthia, my younger sister, was playing with her dolls on the front porch. "Is Ma home?" I asked, almost yelling.

"Where were you? You've been crying." Cynthia was staring at my tear-stained cheeks.

"That doesn't matter right now, where's Ma?" I demanded.

"She's inside. I think she's in the kitchen."

I ran inside and see my mom sitting at the dining table, sewing. "Ma! I had another vision."

"What is it now, Mary Alice?" Her voice a little irritated. "We don't want to stir up any more trouble and be the center of attention again."

"Ma, you have to believe me!" I haven't even started the story and I already was in tears. "I had a vision that a stranger is going to murder you!"

Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "Is that true?"

"Yes, Ma. You have to believe me, you're in danger!" I cried.

All she did was nod. Her face grew pale. "Your visions," she started. "They don't always come true, do they?"

I gulped. "Most of the time they do."

Ma froze for a few minutes then pulled me into her arms. "Mary Alice, I don't want to go." She started sobbing and so did I.

"Ma, we'll keep our guard up. I don't want it to ever happen. You're the only person who doesn't treat me like I'm dirt! I don't want it to every happen to you." I hugged her tighter.

"Hush, girl." She calmly said. "I'm your mother and I will always love you, even if nobody else turns against you. No matter if I die tomorrow or if I never die, I will always love you, Mary Alice."

I smiled a melancholy smile at Ma. "I love you too, Ma. I'll never let anyone take your life."

The door swung open and Pa nonchalantly entered. He paused in front of us. "What's the matter?"

"Grant," Ma looked up at Pa. "I'm going to die." She sobbed even harder.

"What makes you think that, Lucille?" Pa's face showed almost no emotion.

"Mary Alice had a vision that a stranger is going to murder me."

"That's bullshit." Pa started to raise his voice.

"Pa, no it's not!" I yelled. "I saw it in my vision!"

"Well do all your visions come true?" He challenged.

"Most of them…" I answered. "But I don't think we should let our guard down. It's most likely to come true."

"It's most likely, but it's not positive!" Pa was now shouting at me. "Mary Alice, you have to stop wanting so much attention! I know that's all you want!"

I was shocked and offended. More tears streamed down my cheeks. "Why doesn't anyone understand? Pa, I don't want attention! I'm just giving a warning!"

He shook me off of Ma's arms and gripped my wrists and dug his nails into my skin. "Do not speak to me that way. Your Ma isn't going to die anytime soon. You little slut."

I was shocked that he would actually talk to me that way. I shook my arms away from his grip. "PA! I-"

Before I could even continue my sentence, he slapped my cheek and said, "Not another word is going to come out of your mouth tonight."

I was infuriated and stormed up to the room that Cynthia and I share. I looked in my mirror and noticed a scarlet mark on my cheek. As I put my hand to my face to gently touch the scarlet patch, I notice the bloody crescent shaped marks on my wrists from when Pa dug his nails into my skin.

The door swung open and Cynthia walked in, happily. "Look what Pa got me!" Cynthia showed off her new doll that looked identical to her. It had the same long, dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes as Cynthia. "What did he get you?" She asked eagerly.

Pa always did favorite Cynthia because he thinks that I am abnormal. I turned around to see my beautiful little sister. "He got me this." I pointed to my cheek. "And these." I showed her my wrists.

"Mary Alice, what did you do?" Cynthia scolded at me.

I raised my voice at her. "What did _I _do? I did nothing wrong!"

"Then why did Pa do that to you?" She also raised her voice. "He's the nicest man in the whole wide world. He would never do such a thing unless someone offended him."

"Nicest man in the whole wide world?" I questioned Cynthia. "Have you ever seen him come home from work and bring me something home?"

Cynthia shook her head. "Maybe it's because you're older and he doesn't think you want anything."

"He used to always brings home chocolates for Ma and different dolls and toys for you. He's never given anything to me." I argued.

"Maybe you're right, Mary Alice." She admitted. "I'm sorry." She left the room for a couple minutes and came back with a washcloth. She rubbed the blood off my wrists. "Everything will be okay." Cynthia said as if she was the wisest woman on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed home each day with Ma, keeping a close eye on her. I left the house with her and walked by her side.

"Will you please call Cynthia over here?" Ma asked me as she set the table. "Tell her dinner is ready."

I nodded and made my way to the porch-Cynthia's usual spot. I swung the door open and found Cynthia with _another_ new doll and Pa was standing behind her, smiling.

"Mary Alice, look!" Cynthia held up her new doll. This time, the doll had long, blonde curls, shiny blue eyes, and rosy cheeks.

"That's very nice." I told her. Pa stood there staring at me, his gaze felt like a million pins piercing my skin. I stared him down, too.

Cynthia noticed Pa and me glaring at each other. "Pa, did you get Mary Alice anything?"

I gave Cynthia a death glare. "Mary Alice doesn't want anything." Pa answered.

"Yes she does." Cynthia argued. "Why don't you ever bring her anything home?"

"Have you ever thought that Mary Alice is a bad girl?" Pa said, his voice firm.

I was about ready to pounce on him, but I wasn't that type of girl. "Cynthia, dinner is ready." I said and stepped into the house and slammed the door behind me.

We all sat around the dining table silently. I didn't touch my food.

"Mary Alice," Pa looked at me. "Has it ever occurred to you that your mother is still alive? It's been months now, I don't think it will ever happen."

I glanced at Cynthia who was listening intently. I whispered to Pa, "Not in front of Cynthia."

"He's right, Mary Alice. I don't think we should be so paranoid all the time." Ma said.

I nodded. "But even if, we still can't let our guard down!" I argued.

"Why waste our energy?" Pa said, raising his voice. "It's not going to happen."

Ma nodded, agreeing. "I'm sorry, Mary Alice, I don't think it will happen."

I shook my head at them in disbelief, put my plate in the sink, and ran up the stairs into my room. I cried myself to sleep that night, afraid of the future. And because everyone hates me so much, I'm starting to hate myself too. Why do I have to be cursed with seeing the future?

Everyone continued with their daily chores and activities the next day. I did my usual chores and sat on the front porch with Cynthia.

As people passed by, they spit on me and call me witch. The front door swung open from behind us. "I'm going to go to the store, I'll be back soon."

We both nodded. I still feel like I can't leave my mom to go somewhere alone. I stood up and followed her.

"No need to come, Mary Alice." She put her hand on my shoulder.I sat down and watched her leave.

I leaned against the brick wall next to Cynthia who was playing with her new doll. I take out my diary and start to write

_August 7, 1913_

_Dear Diary, _

I started, but I stopped writing asanother terrifying image flashes in my mind. Ma walks out of the store with a bag and a stranger comes and stabs her in the heart.

My eyes shoot open. "Cynthia, I have to go." I get up and start sprinting for the store.

To my dismay, I was too late. There in front of the store was my mother, her chest was spewing blood. The stranger was no where in sight. I knelt down next to her. "Ma? Mama? Are you with me?" There was no answer. I picked her up in my arms. "MAMA YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" I was going hysterical and started bawling on the spot.

A large crowd surrounded us. The crowd was whispering things such as, "the witch cursed her own mother" or, "how dare she kill Lucille?"

Pa pushed his way past the crowd and appeared behind me. He pulled my long, brown hair which forced me to move away from Ma. "What did you do?" He blamed.

"I didn't do anything!" I cried even harder. "I told you that we shouldn't let our guard down! She was murdered!"

"Murder? Did you see it with your own two eyes?" Pa questioned.

"No, but I saw it in a vision."

"Your visions aren't always correct. I'm sure it was only an accident!" Pa said.

"Pa, it was not an accident I-"

"Mary Alice, go back home. Right now." Pa instructed, his voice was frightening.

I obeyed and made my way back to the house. I was a complete mess.

"Mary Alice, what happened?" Cynthia looked at my bloody sleeves.

I didn't bother to answer her because I didn't know what to tell her. Overwhelmed, I make my way up to the bedroom and change into a clean nightgown. I slept the tears away.

August 7, 1913 is a day I will never forget.

The next few months were the hardest I've ever experienced. I've been doing all the chores at home-cooking, cleaning, sewing, and so much more. Being a fourteen year old girl, I find all these tasks hard, since there is no one to help me. Pa didn't seem to take Ma's death too harshly. It seemed like he didn't care.

It was a Saturday evening when Pa brought home a woman. She was tall and blond. "Cynthia, Mary Alice," he said. "This is Violet Jackson." Her arm was linked around his.

Being the young and clueless girl Cynthia is, she says, "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Violet smiles at Cynthia and looks at me, her smile fading. "Nice to meet you." I said, forcing out a smile.

Violet only nodded at me and gave me a dirty look.

"I'm thinking about letting her into the family." Pa said.

**AN: So please, please review! I hope you like this chapter and there's so much more to come! I feel like I am writing as another character because this is not really how to Alice Cullen we all know is like! So yeah, hope you liked it! And if you haven't yet, please r&r my other story called The Story Of Seth Clearwater and Clara Rose.**


	3. Chapter 3

Within six months of Ma's death, Pa has already gotten married to a young, blond woman who expects me to call her mother. No one can ever replace Ma, especially not Violet. Every day, Cynthia received more dolls and presents from Violet and Pa, while I still have received nothing. Everything is still the same, Violet favorites Cynthia too. Now, I have no one to speak to—my best and only friend, Opal, has accused me of cursing her and Ma has passed. Sometimes, I even feel like Cynthia has been brain-washed by Pa and Violet.

During the day, I lock myself in my shared bedroom because Cynthia was always out on the porch. I've tried new ways to pass time and entertain myself while I was alone and I have found that I am passionate about sewing, cutting, and mixing different fabrics to create a dress.

As I worked on a new dress, I was thinking about how Pa didn't seem to care about Ma dying. I'm starting to think that Ma's death and the marriage to Violet has all been planned out by Pa. All at once, my eyes stopped focusing on the world around me and a picture appeared in my head. It was a Pa and some stranger talking.

_"You have to stab Mary Alice in the heart, just like you did with her mother." Pa instructed as the man nodded. With that, my eyes snapped back to reality. Pa is trying to kill me, too._

I started panicking. I stormed down the stairs and noticed Pa sitting in the dining area. "Pa, I know this was planned out—Ma's death and your marriage to Violet."

He looked up; his eyes looked deceitful and full of rage. That look explained it all, he has done it.

"You did do it!" I screamed at him as I made my way out of the house.

"You can run, Mary Alice, but I'm always a step ahead." I heard him say.

I took a pause, but then started running again. He's never one step ahead—I'm the one who can see the future. Panicking, I ran to my closest relatives' house—Aunt Louisa and Uncle John.

I banged on the door. Aunt Louisa opened the squeaking door. "Mary Alice!" Aunt Louisa said with a little fear in her voice.

"Aunt Louisa, you have to help me." I said desperately.

"Now Mary Alice," she stuck out her hip. "Why would I help you when you have cursed us? You've killed my son!"

"I didn't curse you or kill your son! All I have done is warn you about his death!" I argued.

"I'm sorry, Mary Alice, but I don't help witches." Aunt Louisa said as she slammed the door.

I didn't know where to turn, so I did the first thing that popped into my head-notify the Biloxi town marshal.

I ran straight to the middle of the town and found Biloxi, Mississippi's town marshal. "Sir!" I called out.

"Ah," he said. "Grant Brandon's eldest daughter. How may I help?"

"Mary Alice." I clarified. "And please, I'm in danger! Sir, you have to believe me. My Pa killed my Ma, Lucille Brandon, and has remarried. He is out to kill me!"

"Did you see all this in a vision?" The man laughed.

"Yes! Please, you have to help me!" I was starting to yell.

"Oh, I'll help you, alright." He said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Thank you, sir, for understanding." I said, relieved.

Next thing I know, I'm in front of a mental asylum. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not a lunatic!" I was almost yelling. "Why are you taking me here? I 'm not mental!"

"Your father's orders." He said, pulling me into the asylum.

Maybe Pa is always one step ahead, even if I'm the one who can see the future. Maybe I should just give up now.

As soon as we stepped into the building, a man was sitting behind the desk. The man was absolutely breath-taking. He had light brown hair and was tall and lean. His skin was whiter than snow and his eyes were a blood-red color. When he saw me, he had a compassionate look on his face. The town marshal pulled my arm as we made our way to the desk.

"You must be Mary Alice Brandon." The man looked up, his voice was a little bit more animated than I predicted it to be. "Come, I'll show you to your room."

The marshal let go of my arm as the man lead me into a long, white corridor with doors at each side. "My name is Phillip Ellis, you can call me Phillip." He said as she opened a door. "Here is your room. You have to put these on." He handed me a long, white gown that went up to my ankles.

I simply nodded. Hhe walked into my room with me and closed the door.

"So, Mary Alice Brandon," he said. "May I call you Alice? Mary Alice is quite a mouthful."

I nodded once again.

"Do you ever talk, Alice?" He asked. " I've heard from your father about your premonitions. Interesting thing. Do they really come true?" Phillip sounded truly interested.

I finally gained the courage to speak. "Most of the time they do, but people always think I've cursed them when I warn them about a dangerous future."

Phillip nodded his head understandingly. "They don't understand that you're only trying to help, am I correct?"

"Exactly!" I said. Finally, someone who understands! "My mother was the only one who understood me, but she…she's passed."

"I'm sorry, Alice." He paused. "Say, how about we test your talent?"

He called my premonitions a talent! That's a first. "Sure." I smiled at him, feeling comfortable.

"Okay," he said, holding both his hands. They were clenched into fists. "So I have something in one of my hands. Can you look into the future and see which hand has something in it? And what's in my hand?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard for a second. A picture of Phillip's hands came across into my mind. The left hand opened and revealed a tiny screw. I flashed back to reality and said, "A screw is in your left hand."

He opened his left hand and it was exactly that. "Wow, Alice. That's amazing."


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes opened and heard a gentle knock on the door. I looked around the spacious, blank room that only contained a cot for me to sleep in, a sink, and a mirror. I threw the white sheets off my body and took a quick glance in the mirror. I looked terrible—my face had a green tint and my eyes looked tired. I stepped away from the reflection and made my way towards the door, my long white gown sweeping the floor.

I turned the knob and saw a lady; her chocolate brown hair was tied in a bun and her royal blue eyes sparkled. She looked like she was in her twenties. "Hi, you are Mary Alice. Am I correct?" She smiled.

I nodded. "You can call me Alice if you think Mary Alice is a mouthful." I said, thinking of Phillip.

"Alright, Alice," she nodded. "My name is Miss Mabel. Come on, it's time for your first treatment."

I cringed at the word _treatment_. Miss Mabel walked out of the room and I trailed behind her.

We walked through the long, white, depressing corridor with different doors lined on the sides. I encountered a few girls in the same white gown as I was wearing following nurses wearing something identical to Miss Mabel's grey dress. The nurses had a fake smile plastered on her face while the other girls trailing behind them looked like they are walking dead.

A girl glimpsed at me; she was mostly bald with patches of long wisps of black hair hung from her head. Her skin was pale and her face was thin. She looked absolutely frightened. "You'll hate it here." She whispered as I passed by her.

A shiver of fear ran down my spine. What treatment was I about to face? I tried to close my eyes and concentrate, in hope for a vision to come to me. Stricken by fear, I could not even concentrate and decided to wait for the future to come. My skin shivered and my knees wobbled as Miss Mabel twisted a knob and led my past it into my treatment room.

The room was completely white with a small, high window as the only source of light. There was a cot in the center of a room and a table holding a box-shaped machine with all types of wires sticking out of it. A man stood by the machine.

"Dr. Samuel," Miss Mabel said in a false, high pitched voice. "This is Mary Alice Brandon, but she goes by Alice. She's ready for her treatment."

"Good, good." Dr. Samuel said. He had grey hair and was balding. "Come here, Alice and lay down right here." Dr. Samuel patted the cot.

I froze for a minute, but Miss Mabel gently pushed me towards the cot. I felt my insides churning and tears forming. I really wanted to vomit because I was so frightened. What would they do to me? I lay on the cot and Miss Mabel and Dr. Samuel hovered over me. I felt a moist tear fall onto the white sheets.

Dr. Samuel placed a metal crown-like object on my forehead that connected to the machine. Miss Mabel tied me tight to the cot with a strap. "Are you ready, Alice?" Miss Mabel plastered a fake smile.

Before I could say another word, the metal crown sent electricity flowing in my body. I felt my whole body tense and all my muscles cramp. My head felt pressure and my eyes saw the world around me getting blurrier and blurrier.

I woke up, not knowing where I am. I see two people around me, one woman around twenty-five and a man about sixty. "Where am I?" I quickly shot up. "Where's Ma? Where's Cynthia?" I started panicking.

The lady put her delicate hand on my shoulder. "Alice, it'll be okay." Alice? I barely know this lady!

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You can call me Miss Mabel and this is Dr. Samuel." She smiled. "You're here in the Clements Asylum. You're father ordered you to be in here."

"What?" I argued. "I'm not a lunatic! I have not gone mad!"

"Come on, Alice." Miss Mabel still smiled. "Let's take you to the cafeteria. I know you're really hungry!"

As she said that, my stomach growled. I was starving. I followed her out of the room and into the cafeteria. The room was crowded with girls that were wearing hideous white gowns, similar to mine. There were six over-populated round tables in the center and a crowd of girls lined the walls, waiting for their food. There was one unoccupied, secluded table in the corner of the room.

"So you just line up on the wall over hear." Miss Mabel led me to the back of the line. "I'll wait here with you and help you carry all your food, if you'd like me to."

"Thank you." I smiled at her. She seemed nice. _This asylum isn't so bad. _I thought. _Well, except these hideous gowns and the dead-looking girls…_

I held my breath as a man walked towards me. He was absolutely stunning—he had light brown hair and pink lips. He was tall and lean, yet muscular. His skin was whiter than snow and dark purple circles covered the skin around his eyes. He had the most unusual eye color. It was a crimson red.

"Mabel, I can take her from here." The man told Miss Mabel as she nodded. "I'll see you after breakfast, Alice." She exited the room.

"So," the man lowered his voice. "What did they do to you this morning?" He had a serious tone.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know you." I shook my head at him.

"Alice?" He gave me a baffled look. "I'm Phillip Ellis, remember? We met yesterday."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. The last thing I remember is I was in the kitchen, helping Ma cook." I admitted.

A look of realization crossed his face then a terrified look. "The treatment they gave you. It made you forget."

I didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "Oh." Was all I said. I picked up my plate of food—a piece of stale bread and an egg. Phillip led me through the cafeteria and sat me in a smaller table in the corner.

"Patients don't usually sit in this table." Phillip sheepishly smiled as he pulled a chair out for me then sat down in his own chair.

"Thank you." I smiled, gratefully at him.

"So, your premonitions…I tested them last night. I don't know if you remember." He took a shy pause. "They're just amazing. Alice, it's a talent." He nodded.

I stared into his blood-red eyes. It was such a peculiar eye color. "May I ask you, Phillip, have you always had that eye color?" I've always been curious about the world around me.

"Um," he tried to find the answer. "No, they were brown when I was younger." Phillip cleared his throat.

"So they magically turned red as you got older?" I questioned.

He hesitated for a moment then nodded. I feel like he's hiding something from me. Something big.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to the people who have read this! I hope you liked this chapter! ****Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

There were no treatments scheduled for me today, so I wandered the grounds. Phillip accompanied me to the outdoor, spacious fenced-in area where patients were allowed to roam. It was a warm and humid day outside; the shade that the oak trees gave did not help me cool off.

"So, Alice," Phillip and I casually strolled, passing by glaring patients. "Tell me more about yourself. You seem like an interesting girl."

"Well," I thought. There wasn't much to say about me. "I never really talked to other people before I got here, but my Ma, my sister, Cynthia, and my Pa. My Pa isn't very fond of me. He's hit me a lot." I took a pause, thinking about other people I have talked to. "I had a best friend named Opal. She stopped talking to me because of my premonitions. That's pretty much it."

Phillip stopped in front of me, shaking his head. "Alice, there's more to you than that. I haven't known you for long, but I know you're smart, humorous, and so much more." He took his place beside me and we kept walking.

"I don't know." I confessed. "I don't remember much, besides that. I don't remember if I've had any more happy memories. I only remember the worst ones."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized, but I don't know what for. None if this is his fault.

"Don't worry about it." I nodded at him. "Now since I can't think of a lot about myself, tell me _everything _about you." I smiled a real smile at Phillip.

He smiled back, but his smile was more perfect than mine will ever be. How can someone reach perfection so easily? "My full name is Phillip Gabriel Ellis. I was named after my parents—my mother, Gabriella, and my father, Phillip." He started off with the most basic. "They're from England. After a while," he muttered something under his breath then continued. "I lived with this doctor-in-training named Carlisle Cullen. He was like my brother, until I decided to leave for the New World."

I gave him a baffled look. "What do you mean by the New World? Do you mean America?" I asked. "It hasn't been called the New World in centuries."

"Yeah, that's I meant." He quickly said, looking away. We passed by a bench made of cement. "Would you like to sit down?" Phillip sat.

"Um, sure," I sat down next to him. He seemed suspicious, he's definitely hiding something. His hand was on the bench and a butterfly landed on it. "Aw, look at that!" I smiled as I reached for his hand, so the butterfly could crawl into my hands. As I slightly touched his pale hand, I quickly pulled away and the butterfly also flew off. His hand was cold and hard, colder than ice and harder than the cement bench we were sitting on.

Phillip noticed the expression in my face. "I'm sorry, Alice." He seemed ashamed.

"What are you sorry for?" I questioned.

"For being the worst creature you could ever come across." His voice was tense.

"Phillip," I said calmly, looking at him. "If anything, you're the most amazing person. You're the only one who actually keeps me company. You actually smiled at me. Do you know how many people have ever smiled at me?"

"No, I'm not." He said. "My skin, my eyes—can't you just tell? I'm the most vicious killer out there. I saw the fear in your eyes, especially when you touched my skin for the first time."

"No matter what you say, it's not going to make a difference. You have been nothing but nice. You're not a killer. It's impossible." I shook my head.

"Think again, Alice. Does any of it sound familiar to you? I have b-blood red eyes," he stuttered. "My skin is paler and colder than snow and harder than cement."

I felt like I had an epiphany—it all came to me. "And you said the New World, not American. It's like you're from a different time." I was shaking, but I didn't feel fear. I felt nerves, but I don't know why. Could it be? Could Phillip Gabriel Ellis be a vampire?

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard as a vision popped into my brain. It was of Phillip and me. He was holding me tightly, with a loving expression on his face.

_"I don't think I have ever loved anything so much. From the day I saw you, Alice, I've never felt this way about…someone unlike me." Phillip meaningfully said as he gazed into my eyes. He bends his head over and his lips are about to touch my neck._

The vision ended there. "You're not going to hurt me, Phillip. I'm sure of it." I said in a serious tone then smiled lightly at him.

He nodded his head. "You had a premonition." He choked out. "Alice, every time I'm around you, I feel the need to either kill you or protect you."

"Then protect me." I tried to smile, but the nerves stopped me from doing so. "You're strong enough, you can do it." I nodded at him.

He shook his head and exhaled a smile. "This isn't the greatest idea, Alice. I don't—"

"You can do it. Don't let anything harm me." I interrupted him. "Don't let anyone harm a single hair on my head."

He paused in thought for a minute then nodded at me. "I'll protect you, like your guardian. I will never let anyone ever harm you, ever."

I gave him a grin that stretched from ear to ear. Not only was I still shaking, but I started feeling heat flow into my cheeks, creating a red tint glow. My heart was racing and my hands were sweating. I couldn't help but smile.

Phillip let out a little chuckle at me. "I could hear your heat beating faster than a horse sprinting." He smiled. "Your cheeks—do they always glow this beautifully?"

My insides felt like they were being uplifted by tiny birds. "Um…" I had trouble getting words out. "I..I…" I exhaled, giving up.

Phillip smiled even bigger. "It's alright, Alice," he placed his cold and hard-as-stone hands on my petite, delicate ones. He slid a little closer to me.

I think I was just about to melt, but the below-freezing temperature of Phillip's hands kept me from doing so. I didn't know what this feeling is—it's all new to me. I've never felt this way about anyone, but then again, I've never really have talked to a more-than-handsome boy.

I pushed a piece of my long, brown, wavy hair behind my ear and looked at my bare feet. I smiled sheepishly and tilted my chin up to glance at Phillip. He was still grinning down at me; his crimson eyes were more lovely than frightening. And there I figured out what I was feeling. I think I am falling in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Phillip and I sat on that bench until the Mississippi sun started to set. We didn't talk very much, using the silence to try and grasp reality for a second because being with him felt surreal. Phillip actually showed interest in me.

We watched the clouds turn into dream-like colors of pink and orange. "I think you need to be inside now, Alice." Phillip said as he stood up and held his hand out, palm up.

I took his hand and swiftly and gracefully stood and let him guide me through the door, his freezing hand in my warm human one. Before I walked into the wooden door, I took a last look at the pink and orange sky. It gradually faded into a dark cerulean color. With that, I was inside, ready to face reality again.

There I was, in the white corridor. Everything suddenly seemed like it was in white and black.

Miss Mabel appeared out of no where, still smiling her fake, plastic smile. "Phillip, I can take her from here." She took my arm and gently pulled me down the hallway.

I look back at Phillip. He was still standing there with his arms crossed. He gave me a nod as if to say, _I'll see you soon._ I nod, smile slightly, and let Miss Mabel lightly drag me down the corridor.

We reached the white, empty room. Miss Mabel opened the door and guided me to my little cot. "I think you should get your rest. You have a day full of treatment tomorrow."

"Treatment?" I questioned. "What kind of treatment?"

"I think you should just get some rest." Miss Mabel nodded and patted the dusty bed.

I nodded at her and did as I was told. I crawled under the covers and lay my head down as Miss Mabel stepped out of the room.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to see what lays ahead for me. A vivid picture flashed across my mind. I see a man with the same crimson eyes and pale skin as Phillip, but with lighter brown hair. He was standing yards away and glared at me. I see Phillip face me, with melancholy eyes.

"_This won't hurt a bit, Alice." He looked like he was in so much pain. "I promise." He placed his lips on my neck._

With a jump, I snapped back to reality. I was back in my blank, spacious room. I sat up and shook my head in disbelief. Not knowing what to do, I lay back down and bury my head into my pillow. I drifted off into a long sleep.

My eyes slowly opened and saw Mabel hovering over me. "Good morning, Alice." She somehow managed to keep smiling.

I sat up. "Good morning." My voice was croaky. I looked down on my arms and found bright red itching circles-probably mosquito bites, even if my room didn't have a window.

"So," Miss Mabel said as she sat next to me. "What would you like to do first, breakfast or your first treatment?"

I felt my stomach groan at the word _breakfast. _"I'd like to eat first, please." I said politely and itched at my arms.

Miss Mabel grinned, stood up, and lead me out the door and into the cafeteria.

The windows were opened and exposed the bright and sunny day outside. Beaming, I see Phillip sitting in the same table. I couldn't help but smile at the perfection.

Miss Mabel helped me through the line and handed me my plate of eggs and a piece of stale bread. "Where would you like to sit, Alice?"

"Can I have breakfast with Phillip?" I ask, already walking towards him.

Miss Mabel toned her smile down. "Um," she was hesitant. "Okay, if that's what you want." She put her large smile back on, walked me to the table by Phillip, and sat down next to me.

"Mabel, I think I got it from here." Phillip nodded, his face was serious. Miss Mabel nodded and walked away.

When I was sure Miss Mabel couldn't hear anything I was saying, I turned to Phillip. "I had a vision about…I'm not sure." I took a pause. Phillip was listening intently. "But it was of a man…like you. He was glaring at me-I think that he wanted my blood. But then you told me, "this isn't going to hurt one little bit" and that's when the vision ended."

Phillip's face looked emotionless. "How did this man look like?"

"Um," I tried to remember. "Light brown hair, red deep-set eyes, thin lips, pale skin, about six feet tall."

There was a horrified look on Phillip's face. He was shaking his head. "Alice, I can never have the strength to change you. With just one bite, I'm sure I'll go on a frenzy. I'd do more than hurt you if I did and I think it's best if you stay away."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "Stay away?" I argued. "I can never do that. I can't and I won't."

"Don't be stubborn, Alice." Phillip looked disappointed. "Just do as I say and no one gets hurt."

"But what about that man?" I raised my voice a little. "What, are you just going to let me die? I could clearly see that he was going to kill me. I thought you felt the need to always protect me."

Phillip glanced up at me and held my face between his cold hands. I was sure everyone in the cafeteria was staring. "I would never let anyone or anything ever harm you. This is what I'm doing to protect you, Alice. You have to listen to me. We can never see each other or talk to each other. I put you in so much danger just speaking to you. It's the best thing to do."

I took both his hands off my face and held them. "No." I said, hard-headed. "I'd rather die than never see you again."

Phillip still shook his head. "Then I guess I have to find strength. When and if I change you, I have to find a will to stop." He finally gave in.

I gripped his hands even tighter. "I know you will have the strength. You won't harm me. I'm sure of it." I nod.

"Excuse me." Miss Mabel interrupted. "Alice, I think it's time for a special treatment today."

"Special?" I questioned and looked back at Phillip. He had a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Yep, follow me, please." She smiled.

I followed her into a large room full of chairs and small tables. Patients occupied the chairs and nurses stood by the tables. I passed by a few girls who were glaring at me. Their heads were all shaved. Did I have to get mine shaved, too?

Miss Mabel lead me to a vacant chair. "So, Alice. I have noticed all these mosquito bites on your arms and many patients have gotten ill with typhoid. I guess one way to avoid catching typhoid is shaving your hair completely off." She still smiled as if nothing were to go wrong.

I was about to run away, but I did not move a muscle or say a word. I simply let the tears trickle down my chin as Miss Mabel snipped my long brown locks.

Miss Mabel put her scissors down. "All finished. Alice, you look beautiful!" I could tell she was faking it.

I nodded at her, tears still flooding my eyes. "Thank you." I forced out.

"So, shall we move on to your next treatment?" She smiled as if she didn't notice my sobbing and lead me out of the room.

As she opened the door, I noticed Phillip in the hallway. I wanted to hide my face, so he didn't see my hideousness.

"Alice." Phillip pulled me aside.

I couldn't help but sob even more. "I know, it's terrible and you probably never want to see me and-"

"I love it." He sincerely stated. "I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful in my entire life, okay?" He pulled me into his arms, comforting me. "Shaved head or not, I'll always see you as the same Mary Alice Brandon I met."

"Come on Alice," Miss Mabel said in an irritating and overly-joyful way. "We don't want to keep Dr. Samuel waiting."

Leaving Phillip behind, I follow Miss Mabel down the long, unending hallway and into a large, white room. There was a chair in the center of the room, a table by its side, a machine resting on top of the table, and a tall man with grey hair by the table.

"Ah," the man, who I assume is Dr. Samuel, said. "Alice, come in, come in. Sit down on this chair."

I did as I was instructed and Miss Mabel strapped me tight to the chair with a belt-like object. Dr. Samuel took a circular object and placed it around my head, like a crown. Wires hung out of the object and connected to the machine.

"Doctor, what is this all for?" I ask him curiously.

"Just stay still, Alice." Dr. Samuel turns a knob on the machine. "This won't hurt just a bit."

That statement was false because electricity was rapidly flowing into my body, making it impossible to think, speak, or cry. All I could feel was the electricity making all of my muscles cramp. With that, everything went absolutely blank.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay, so this one took me a while to update. stupid midterms. lol, but i hope you like this chapter. i really can't wait to write the next one, so i should be updating fairly quickly. please r&r ! -Hazel Dear**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! So I'm so, very sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been dealing with a lot this past year. But I'm more than happy to be back! I hope you like this chapter, and please r&r! I would like to know what I need to improve! xx Hazel Dear**

I woke up to an agonizing pain. It felt as if I was placed in a coffin of nails. Struggling, I gasped for every breath of air. When I finally had the strength to mind my surroundings, I noticed I was submerged in ice-cold water. _How did I get here? Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

A dainty woman sat in a wooden chair beside me. I could not see her face because of this darkness covering it like a veil.

"Alice," the woman spoke. Her voice was more delicate than her physique. "You're finally awake."

"Are you speaking to me?" I asked in confusion. I took a pause. "Am I Alice?"

"Yes, yes you are." This woman's voice seemed overly joyous for the situation. Too joyous that it leaves me with a burning sensation of fear, unless it's due to the cold. "And I'm Miss Mabel."

"What-" I could barely keep my teeth from chattering. Breathing without pattern, my mouth struggled from trying to properly form words. "What….Where… Where… am I?

"You're in the Clements Hospital." Miss Mabel helped me out of the metal tub. "You've terribly ill, and we've been taking care of you."

I nodded and tried to smile, but my muscles were frozen still.

"Let's get you changed into warm clothes," Miss Mabel said. From the dim candle light, I was able to see all the features of her face. Her heart shaped face was framed by her flowing, wavy chocolate curls. In the candle light, her eyes almost looked orange, but I assumed they were a grey or a blue color in natural light. Her naturally pink, full lips curved into a smile as she noticed me examining her. With her petite hands, she gave me a folded piece of garment.

Without hesitation, I grabbed the garment to discover it was made of cotton. Oh, the soft, warm cotton…

Quickly, I stripped my sopping-wet gown that stuck to my skin. I then dressed my shivering body in this white, warm gown that reached the floor.

"Is that better?" Miss Mabel smiled.

"Y-y-yes." Was all I managed to get out of my mouth.

"Good," The smile on Miss Mabel's face never vanished. "It's time for dinner, so follow me and I'll bring you to the cafeteria."

As Miss Mabel and I walked down the bland, endless hallway, I noticed that every patient in this hospital looked like a corpse. Each and every one of them did not have a single pound of body fat or muscle mass, not even weight from such thick hair. _How sick am I?_

As the hallway neared an end, a man twice as tall as Miss Mabel gave me a sincere smile. "Alice?" The man, whose eyes were the color of blood, called to me.

When he neared, Miss Mabel left me alone with this majestically handsome man.

"Alice?" The man was within arms reach. I got a good glimpse of his face. His deep-set red eyes were surrounded by dark purple circles. His skin was as white as the walls around me and his lips contrasted with a dark red color. "I'm not going to leave, okay?" His voice was brisk, like what he said was a command.

"Excuse me, sir." I hesitated. There was something about this man that was off. It felt as if he was someone dangerous. But there was something in me that made me feel so protected and secure when I was around him. There was something in my that longed for him, yet I do not even know this man. "Who are you? And who am I to you?"

"Alice." The man's head was shaking. Pain filled his eyes. "Did they…did they completely erase your memory?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." I was scared. And somehow, I felt hurt when I see his eyes so somber. I didn't know which emotion I felt more.

"Just tell me one thing." The man came closer. I could count all the lines connecting his pupil to the outlining of his irises. "What feelings come when you look at me? They can erase your memories, but never can they erase your emotions."

"I…" I hesitated. "I'm scared of you. There's this part of me that's saying you're dangerous. But there's this stronger part of me… there's this stronger part of me that longs for you. There's this part of me that feels so secure around you. And the craziest part is that I don't even know your name."

His red lips curved into a smile. "Phillip. My name is Phillip."

"Well, hello Phillip." I smiled back.

Something-or someone-then caught my eye. I turned to my left, seeing a man with the same bright red eyes as Phillip. His stare was malicious, like he wanted to kill me. I think his intent _is_ to kill me.

"What's wrong?" Phillip asked.

"I just saw a man, with the same red eyes. I didn't know anyone to have red eyes like yours." I said. "He looked like he wanted to kill me… look, there he is." I pointed to my left.

"Alice, do you trust me?"

I decided to go with my instinct. "Yes, I trust you."

He grabbed my arm. His hand was ice cold, colder than the ice that I lay in for what seemed to be my whole life. Throwing me on his back, he ran. No, he did more than run. He more-than-ran at a speed not possible for human, animal, or machine. It's not possible.

We were out of the hospital. Next thing I know, we pass tree after tree.

"Alice, please." Phillip was in agony. "I don't want to do this to you, but I have to…"

"What are you go-"

His teeth sunk into my neck. The pain was so unbearable. It felt as if I was being ripped apart piece by piece, then nailed back together with the most dull and rusty nails. The pain felt as if I were being burnt on the stake. I could not move, speak, think, or even cry. I could not control the intense jerking my body would make.

My last breath was taken without even saying last words.


End file.
